


Different children, different needs

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond in Valinor, Family Bonding, Feeding, Female Maedhros, Female Narvi, Fourth Age, Gen, Motherhood, Toddlers, Valinor, young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Two toddlers are not the same in what they needs for food or likes to eat
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi, Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Different children, different needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



Elrond had not doubted for a moment that his skills as a healer and loremaster would be useful, once he learned that Celebrimbor had, against all odds, managed to bless Narvi in a manner that no one thought possible. Children in a relationship between an Elf and mortal was possible, as his own family tree showed, but between a Dwarf and an Elf? A situation where everything was new and no one knew what to really expect, so he had joined together with Dwarven healers to research as much as he could, so nothing bad could happen during the pregnancy or birth. 

“Frëja is healthy, as far as I can see and sense in every way.” 

Today one and a half year had passed since that day Narvi and Celebrimbor became the proud parents to their unique daughter, and given that she was the first child of her kind, Frëja would often be brought to his hospital for check-ups so she was growing as she should. 

“That is good to hear. We have tried to make a mix of the normal amount of food that a Dwarfling and Elfling in the same age eats, since we do not know which side of her inheritage that she may take after more,” Narvi said, giving him a list to look on. 

“From what we have found out ourselves, she is lightweight for a Dwarfling but she clearly is slightly more robust and eats more than an Elfling,” Celebrimbor added, trying to prevent his daughter from grabbing hold of his hair braids since she was in his arms at the moment. 

“I think you should keep doing this unless we find out that she is badly affected by it. Until that she may get a younger sibling or a romance akin to your own begins, I can not say for sure which diet is best.” 

As a father himself, Elrond felt some sympathy for Celebrimbor when Frëja became even more determined to climb on his head for whatever reason only she knew. 

“Atto!” 

“It is the beard cuffs he borrowed to try a braided hairstyle from my homeland, she is not used to seeing them on him unlike my family members,” Narvi smiled sweetly, ignoring the minor drama right beside her as she handed Elrond a few coins for his service since you never knew if Elrond needed to use some medicine whose ingredients might cost a bit.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

In contrast, it was rather expected that the premature birth would affect Yuë, the second son of Maedhros. As he had witnessed both good and sad outcomes of such births when he had helped mortal mothers over the past Ages, Elrond did not blame his former foster aunt for worrying so much about her current youngest. 

“Everyone outside Formenos tells me to stop fussing over him now after that he survived the most critical months, as if that helps when my maternal instincts are running wild! He eats well, even tries to copy Rûsa in eating big food portions at mealtimes, but sometimes I wonder if any of those Elves had dealt with a toddler during the periods when said toddler suddenly does not like the food they otherwise enjoy!” she muttered as she and her toddler son were treated to something light to eat between meals, which was very much needed at that young age. 

As if to agree with his mother nonverbally, Yuë showed clearly that while he did like the cut up pieces of strawberries and a cheese sandwich, he did not want the offered side bowl of green peas, somehow managing to toss it on Lindir who just set down a small cup of apple juice, yet Lindir took the action calmly after witnessing his Lord's three children and fosterings do the same. Besides, the refused peas could be offered to the birds out in the garden, there was a pair with chicks in a nest somewhere in their big oak tree. 

“Shall I try to offer a little yoghurt to drip the strawberries in, my lady?” 

Elrond did not see any problem with her oldest son being the inspiration for his little brother in eating with a healthy appetite, though he did agree that there was a difference between a growing Elf who was in the finishing states of adolescence as well doing a lot of exercise to keep himself in shape as a possible warrior, and a toddler who risked to eat a little too much because he simply did not know better. 

“I hope that Rûsa has not been feeding him behind your back? Given his past, I would not be surprised if he might try that.”

Maedhros confirmed that he had tried it a few times about nine months ago when Yuë had started with more solid food instead of just breastfeeding from her, based on how he had witnessed toddlers and small children in Angband often starve to death if they did not learn to eat whatever they was fed, and she had explained that it was not necessary for him to sneak Yuë extra food. 

“Of course your time during breastfeeding would count as longer than the normal six months or so, given that your milk was the only way of giving him nourishment after being born so early.” 

Back in Middle-earth, Elrond had sometimes thought of trying to find a metod to give extra nourishment to infants and toddlers who risked being underfed for some reason, but then realized that he might not have the instruments and science to do so. It was regrettable, but also a proof that even he as a master healer had his limits. 

“Well, I see no problems for Yuë on this visit. If you notice something back home in Formenos, just send a letter and I will arrive to see if I can help.” 

Somehow, he was not surprised when the albino toddler accidentally tossed some yoghurt in his face across the table from the little spoon that Yuë held in one tiny hand. Controlling your movements was not always easy. 


End file.
